Black Battler
is a character in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS. He embodies and is powered by the culprit theories of Battler and his family. He appeared in Forgery no.XXX, which was featured in Umineko no Naku Koro ni Hane. He is the Battler that appeared in Bernkastel's game in Twilight of the Golden Witch, and it was not until Umineko no Naku Koro ni Hane that it was confirmed by Ronove and was first formally introduced. Appearance He has the exact appearance as Battler, but upon entering the Golden Land, his eyes change to red with cat-like pupils. He now wears a purple suit and pants, with a red tie and black shirt. Personality He usually talks in an almost emotionless, slow and calm fashion, though he is also prone to fits of deranged laughter. He is also extremely sadistic and cruel at times. In Bernkastel's game, he is also deceptive, to the point that it is believable, going as far as faking tears and denying it when Maria found out that he and his parents were the culprits. Interestingly, however, he seems to regret his role as the culprit. As he is created to entertain the theories of Battler being the culprit, it is possible his personality is simply that of a Battler forced to kill and act like a cold-blooded killer. Background Black Battler's origins are unclear. What is known about him is that he is powered by the culprit theories of Battler and his family. It has been stated in Forgery no.XXX that he is a game piece and in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS, some characters have stated that he is a piece created by a powerful witch. Hints about his origins are vague, but in one of his quotes between Bernkastel, he has stated that because of her desire, he was able to exist. This would mean that Bernkastel may have created him when she was creating her game. In one of his quotes with Erika Furudo, he thanks her that because of her reasoning, he was able to exist. This may refer to Erika's Natsuhi culprit theory being countered by Battler's theory of him being the culprit in End of the Golden Witch. This could mean that Battler may have created Black Battler. But, in Forgery no.XXX, Ronove stated that he appeared in Land of the Golden Witch, a story woven by Beatrice, which could mean that Beatrice may have created him as well. Also, in one of his quotes with Erika, she mentioned that the witch has summoned him. This witch may have been Beatrice. These contradictions further obscures his true origins. He also appears in Trinity of the Golden Witch. Plot ''Twilight of the Golden Witch He is the culprit of Bernkastel's game, along with his parents Rudolf and Kyrie. In the first twilight, Rudolf and Kyrie played dead, and he lied when he inspected them. Then, either Rudolf or Kyrie carried out the murders until the second twilight and hid under the bed in Natsuhi's room. He killed Shannon, and then assisted in the murders in the Guest House. One of his parents carried out the Guest House murders. Until it was only him and his cousins were left in the Guest House, Jessica ran outside in a blind rage only to be murdered by either Kyrie and/or Rudolf. At this point, it seems that Maria, George and himself were arguing and seemingly panicking on what was going on. Maria then found out through her deduction that Battler and his parents were the culprit. He pretended to be angry about this, only for George to calm him down. But Maria's deduction proved to be correct when Kyrie suddenly admitted it. Battler then goes to his parents' side, who then shot George and Maria. After this, he and his parents laughed maniacally and started joking and complimenting each other about their kills. Forgery no.XXX He appears as Battler Ushiromiya, then as himself upon entering the Golden Land. After being greeted by Ronove, he later on kills him without effort. He was then greeted by Beatrice. Afterwards, he returns back into the game board and orders Kanon to take part in his murders. Other Appearances Black Battler appears in ''Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS as the final match in hard mode, consisting of a team with himself and his palette swap, and has all of the other characters' special abilities (except the abilities of Lambdadelta, Bernkastel and Willard). After defeating him a picture of him with staff comments is unlocked. He can also be unlocked as a playable character by beating arcade mode once on any difficulty as a team of Battler and any other character. He appears indirectly in Kanon's and Battler's team arcade story mode, which seem to be a continuation of the events in Forgery no.XXX. However, as himself, he only has a single story mode with Shannon. In this story mode, Shannon becomes an accomplice and they commit the murders together. They were faced against Rosa's and George's team and later on Jessica's and Kanon's team. After killing all of them, only he and Shannon were left alive in the island. He then realized that the person Shannon wanted to curse was him, so Shannon offered herself up to him. After killing her, he exclaims (presumably to the spectators) that everybody was dead and that he is the culprit of this scenario, as he writhfully laughs, implying that he regrets his role as the culprit. It is also implied through his interactions with other characters that Black Battler was created as a direct representation of what Battler has done to the people he has hurt indirectly through his thoughtless actions, especially Yasu. It is also implied that he is part of Yasu's imagination - a possibility that Battler will become the culprit of October 4th and 5th instead of herself. Unlike the normal Battler, Black Battler does not forget his promise to Shannon. Relationships *Battler Ushiromiya - originated from, possible creator *Bernkastel - possible creator *Beatrice - possible creator Powers and Abilities The full extent of his powers are unknown, but he was able to defeat Ronove, who is a powerful demon in Forgery no.XXX, with ease. In Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS, Black Battler's moveset is made up of alternate variants of Battler's moveset. The main difference being his SP2, which is a reenactment of the end of Bernkastel's game in Twilight of the Golden Witch, where Rudolf and Kyrie appear next to him and rapidly shoots the opponent. Interestingly, he wields "Black Forgery" based attacks, in comparison to Battler who wields Blue Truth based attacks. He is also able to lie with the Purple Declaration since he is the culprit. Quotes *(Making it clear that he is a separate entity to Battler Ushiromiya) "Battler Ushiromiya. That's supposed to be my name. I've been called that many times... I guess it's obvious, since it is my name. But me and the Battler Ushiromiya I know... sad to say, we're pretty different." *Those merciless people will gather one after the other, and create foregeries like us... Do you understand? Even if 'you' don't write anymore about us, we continue to live. *(To Tohya) "Are you watching Tohya? Try to stop me soon. Try to stop this farce!! Someone try and make me laugh!!!" *(Meta-Super in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS) "I'll fill up everything... WITH THOUSANDS OF BLACK FORGERIES!", ''(「全てを塗り潰す、黒き幾千の偽書たちよ！」, ''"Subete wo nuritsubusu, kuroki ikusen no gisho-tachi yo!") Trivia *His palette swap in the fighting game is that of Tohya Hachijo. **In one of his quotes when defeating Beatrice, he says that he will finish all of her stories, which is similar to what Tohya did by continuing the stories of Yasu's message bottles through Banquet of the Golden Witch to Dawn of the Golden Witch. *Some of his quotes in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS are stating one of the rules of the Purple Declaration followed by a distinctive chuckle. **This could also hint to the fact that he was the creation of the creator of these rules (Bernkastel) or being simply being a character in the game where these rules were introduced. *In Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS, Willard does not acknowledge him as a culprit, because he has no 'whydunnit' *Some of his quotes are sexual innuendoes. *He calls Battler incompetent, just like how Beatrice once did. es:Black Battler pl:Black Battler Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family